Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Ancient Kingdom
by Redanato the Hero of Flame
Summary: A young knight seeking glory gets pulled from the battle field and trapped. After his Pokemon rescues him from certain doom, he wakes up in an unknown place no longer human- but as a pokemon himself. What's going on here?
1. Chapter 1

**Pokemon**

 _ **Mystery Dungeon**_

 **-Ancient Kingdom-**

~Redanato the Hero of Flame~

Sword clashed against sword. Blood was flying to the air each time someone was struck through thier armor. Soldier against Soldier, man against man, friend against friend. This was how war was, how it always was, and how it always will be.

I didn't know this. I was too childish, too arogant. All I cared about was being viewed as a hero for ending the war- by killing as many enemies as I could. Heh... I thought myself a Knight but I was really just some foolish knave- no real experience or knowledge of what war really was. It wasn't until I was on the battlefield did I understand what war truely was.

My and my friend, Alex stood amongst the soldiers, our swords ready with our pokemon right behind us. We weren't close enough to the field to see what was happening, but we knew the battle wasn't in our favor.

"They're gaining on us" Alex pointed out, "I can hear the sounds of battle getting louder."

"Don't worry," I assured him, "Once we start fighting, we'll turn the odds in our favor"

"Of course, we wouldn't be able to do any less" He slyfully agreed.

We weren't wrong though, but as the battle progressed I slowly began seeing the slaughter. Pokemon shooting attacks at people, people slicing through pokemon. I knew that war was bloody, but was it always this bad?

A battlecry snapped me out of my daze, an enemy soldier was charging towards me, blade in hand. I quickly blocked his diagnal uppercut with my sword, and pushed him back, causing him to fall. I then ran up to him and stabbed my sword into him, straight to the heart, and pulled it back out. Blood gushed out all over his armor, and left a small bit of blood on my sword.

The feeling of killing someone was... how do I say it? It felt bad. It didn't feel so bad that I wanted to stop, but it tugged at me, as if I knew I shouldn't. But that couldn't be right, it was my job and responsibility to kill, to destroy every enemy in my path- and I wasn't about to stop, not because of one soldier.

But one turned into ten. And ten turned into twenty. And slowly, our army began pushing back the enemy. That once small nag at my mind turned into a nuisance that wouldn't go away. But like all the times I felt this, I pushed it away and continued on.

As we were fighting, I saw someone running off, a soldier. I looked around to see if anyone else noticed, but no-one did. From what I could tell, he looked like he was a higher rank than most other soldiers, but I couldn't quite distinguish what rank he was specifically.

'If he's a higher rank, I could get a reward for taking him down!' I though, justifying my next action. I left the battlefield, and my pokemon, and ran after him. This path that we were taking led to an old building, the ruins of a temple maybe? I hid behind a rock so I could watch what he was doing. The man walking into the temple, and I followed him.

The inside of the temple was almost the same as the outside, it's walls were cracked and whethered, you could see most of it was covered in sand, as the rest of this battlefield was.

As I was following him though, I lost sight of the soldier that had run off, and eventually the path I was following led to a very open and dim lit area. Believing I'd be fine, I pulled out a match and lit one of the wall torches.

As if on cue, all of the other torches in the room lit one by one, revealing a large amount of enemies sitting in an arena like area, all but one of them in the stands.

Realizing that all these soldiers were enemies, I went to get out, and found a large gate had dropped down- sealing my way out.

"Archers! Fire!" The one enemy on the ground bellowed. When I looked I could see many of the soldiers in the stands had bows all trained on me. They all let fire at once.

Needless to say, I though I was done for. Hundreds of arrows raining down on me, but not a single one hit me. When I looked, my Pokemon had jumped in and created a "Light Barrier" to shield me.

"-!" I called to it. "What are you doing here?!"

"I will protect my master" It said.

After that, I suddenly felt faint, and collapsed to the ground unconcious.

 **Heyo everybody it's Redanato the Hero of Flame. And this concludes the first chapter of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Ancient Kingdom. Theres only a couple of things I want to go over real quick,**

 **First, as you can see this is a Mystery Dungeon fic which probably makes you wonder whether or not I'm going to include the actual Mystery Dungeons in this fanfic. The answer to that lies with you all. Tell me in the reviews whether you'd prefer me include the Mystery Dungeons into the story or mention them but not really go into detail, or not include them at all. I'll accept the decision with the most reviews (if noone says anything I'll go with the last option)**

 **Second, before anyone complains about how vague everything is, it's supposed to be vague. This is a memory/what the character last remembered. You may understand better in the future chapters why I chose to type it this way.**

 **Third, O.C's will be accepted and it is requested that you offer some, but I should warn you that I may not use them- depending on what they are. I'll give specifics about what you need to in a future chapter, but you'll have to wait.**

 **That's all and I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Till the Hero of Flame returns, it's time to flash!**

 **~Redanato Sacato the Hero of Flame**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A small brown Pokemon slammed up against a large tree- falling to the ground, limp. She attempted to stand- but was unable to do anything but watch her assailants drawl closer. One of them raised their arms, the animation of an attack forming to strike.

"H-h-help!"

I shot up like a light. Heavy breathing and silence as my only company. I quickly scanned my surroundings, trying to access where I was. A forest? Like that dream?

I tried to think, but I couldn't remember how I got there. The last thing I remembered was walking into that trap... That trap! "Angel!" I called, recieving no answer. I tried to stand up, suddenly finding it very difficult to balance myself. Something felt off, but I couldn't figure out what it was. I struggled to find a small pond where I could take a look at myself, see the damage. By the time I got to one, my vision was starting to clear- as it was slightly foggy, as was my memory.

But when I looked into the water, I didn't see me. I could remember what I looked like, and this definately wasn't it. It's shape almost reminded me of- wait. My vision was clearing up. What I was looking at was in fact me, but not as I looked before- but as I looked now. A green creature with a long head, seemingly like two halfs put togeather, he had bright yellow eyes and a large nose, with my mouth underneath being red- like the rest of my "underside".

I had turned into a Treecko.

To double check, I looked at my hands, sure enough, I had three super sticky hands, and on my feet I only had three toes. I looked behind me to see a large two piece tail. That's why I was having trouble walking- I didn't know I had a tail, let alone how to use it.

I put my hand to my head, how did this happen? I was in a desert area durring the war- so how did I end up in a forest, and how did I turn into a Pokemon? And what happened to my Pokemon? So many questions, but the only lead I had to find anything out was that dream.

'As much as I don't want to get caught up in someone elses affairs,' I thought. 'I have no idea what else I should do. At the very least, I should try to help this pokemon.'

If this was the area that was in that dream, then that event could be happening anywhere around here.

But as if on cue, I heard a scream from somewhere behind me. On instinct, I turned to face that direction, but couldn't personally see anything. Believing that it had to be that Pokemon, I started running that way.

It didnt' take me long to get the hang of running, all I had to due was keep my tail in a specific position and I could get perfect balance. In a way, it wasn't that much different from wearing heavy armor or riding a horse, you just got to find that perfect way to keep yourself balanced.

But to the important matter, I could see that Pokemon running to the right ahead of me, 3 shadows following it. 'That must be the Pokemon I saw in the dream.' I thought as I ran. I decided to run along the side of them, waiting for the perfect moment to intervene- preferably that scene I saw.

Eventually I noticed the first Pokemon stop, right in front of a large tree. It turned around to face it's three attackers. The three shadows slowly approached it, allowing me to get a better size comparason between them and the one that stopped.

The first shadow was much bigger than the small Pokemon, and was almost like a large hairy puff ball. The second was a long snake like pokemon, not much more to it than that. And the third was a humanoid one with a long neck and arms, but a thick hip area.

The small pokemon suddenly floated a bit into the air and flew into the tree at a high speed, causing it to fly down to the ground. As this happened, the Humanoid one began to glow light blue, suggesting that it was a Psychic type.

The large middle one chuckled, and then stuck it's hand out in front of it. At the tip of it's hand, a small purple ball began to form. Realizing this was an attack, I used my Treecko speed to dash forward in the way, using my tail to shield the small ball shot at me.

"Eh?! What's this?" The large pokemon called as the smoke cleared. At first I recoiled from hearing a Pokemon talk, but realized it was because I was a Pokemon as well.

I quickly dashed forward and swung my tail at the largeone, feeling the power of the move surround my tail for the move Pound. When the move hit the Pokemon, it pushed it back, but I could tell it didn't do much actual damage.

I tried not to act suprised when I finally realized who these Pokemon were. "Well would you look at this, this Treecko is trying to act a hero!" It laughed.

"Well you're going to regret messing with me, weakling." it held it's hand up as if to prepare another attack, but my eyes met it's glare. We continued the stare for a minute, the Pokemon not reacting until it's eyes suddenly widened.

"Gengar, is something wrong?" the snake Pokemon asked.

"Gengar" waited a moment before responding, putting down his hand. "Let's get out of here you two."

"Err... Yes sir!" The other two responded as Gengar walked away, they followed shortly behind.

Once those three were out of sight, I relaxed my body and returned my attention to the fallen Pokemon. The small Pokemon was brown, with lighter brown collars of fur and a large poofy tail- it was an Eevee.

"Hey, are you all right?" I asked it, kneeling down to it's level. Unfortunately, it was out cold. Sighing, I grabbed it by it's collar and tried to pull it over to the pool of water I was at before.

I had a feeling this wasn't going to be the highlight of my day.


End file.
